callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown (map)
|image = |caption = Gameplay in Nuketown. Notice the mannequins. |game = Call of Duty: Black Ops |teams = Spetsnaz vs. Black Ops |location = United States |terrain = Urban |modes = Demolition, Domination, Free For All, Team Deathmatch |combat = Close Quarters |console = mp_nuked |singleplayer = }} Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map "Dome." The map is based on a typical US suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot, but if you do not make the ramp, it will blow up, wasting your killstreak. This can be found at a hole inside the fence on either of the two house's spawns. You will need to follow the grass and jump from one rock to another. This will require you to boost your car. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow and names of previous''' 'characters on the post boxes. It also features a nuke going off at the end of every game. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (excluding the mannequins inside of the bus) in 15 seconds, there will be a special surprise."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" High killstreaks such as a Chopper Gunner and Dogs are extremely effective on this map, where the spawns are very small, allowing spawn killing to be easily achieved. The Blackbird's effectiveness is questionable, due to the CQC game play means you won't be looking at the radar as much. Gallery NuketownBird.png|Nuketown bird's eye view NuketownGrid.png|Nuketown's grid Nuketown .jpg|Huey's inbound route will let you see the nuclear bomb set far away from the map Nuketown.jpg|Nuke Town (MOPS) Nuketown_Level0.gif|Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Nuketown_Level1.gif|Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) Trivia *David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time unlocks "a special surprise." This "surprise" is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by ''The Rolling Stones. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *Usually, the After Action Report would block the view the sequence when the bomb drop to the ground and detonates; however, if you managed to complete a challenge during the match, when the challenge displays the view would be clear enough to watch the sequence. *The town contains a sign which shows the current number of players. The sign reads "Welcome to Nuketown, Population of players." *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides. house.]] *In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason."The yellow house is Woods while the turquoise house is Mason. *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests.It can also be Treyarch and Infinity Ward's name put together. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be, this also applies for the Semtex . *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a Volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3. *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD where there is a ramp that you must use nitro to clear, or the RC car blows up. This has a great use, as commonly the enemies will spawn on the other side of the map, allowing you to get many kills. This route is missing on the Wii version of the game. *The female mannequin seen at the end where the nuke goes off is located in the yellow house. She can be seen via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the far right. *Also, there are a few mannequins located around in the map that will sometimes spawn without a head. This also goes with the ones outside of the map who are sometimes missing an arm or a head sometimes both. *There's a total of seven houses in all, but only three are included in the actual map (two of them can be entered by players and one of them players will find themselves along the front of. *Not only can the mannequins' heads can come off, but their arms can come off too. It is also possible to knife their parts off instead of shooting them. *Inside of the yellow house's garage, there is an American flag with a peace sign that replaces the 50 white stars. *None of the lights in the map can be shattered with a gun or knifing, though they can flicker off when you shoot them with a launcher or by using Napalm Strike. *It has already become a fan favorite among many players. *Due to the voting system in the game, this map will often be played 3 or 4 times in a row because of it's popularity. This has since been patched, allowing it to be played no more than 2 times in a row. *In the yellow house, there is a lamp. That lamp has no lightbulb in it but still is on. *The moving truck in the center of the map is owned by a fictional company known as "Westward Moving & Delivery" and is based in Nevada, USA, as shown on the side of the trailer. It's initials, WMD, also stand for 'W'eapon of 'M'ass 'D'estruction, and is engraved on the front of the truck's hood. References